Unknown Princess
by Hannah Banana 1456
Summary: Something is revealed to Nina that will change her way of life for ever. What could it be? Read and find out. Rated T because not sure how this stroy will play out exactly. The story is NOT all romance!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own House of Anubis!

_Prologue_

_Nina's Pov _

_(Last day of Summer, Nina and her Gran's House)_

_ I lie in my bed throwing darts and the picture of a dart board I hung on my ceiling. I was just waiting. Waiting for this day to end because tomorrow, I go back to England. I was just about throw the dart when 'ring ring ring ring!' the phone on my bed side table rang, startling me enough to throw my dart at the wall probably leaving a hole._

_ I picked up the phone figuring that it was Amber or Patricia so forgot about the caller ID and held it to my ear._

_ "Hello?" I asked getting off the bed and reaching for the dart_

_ "Is this Nina Reynoldi Martinta?" a man with a British sounding accent_

_ "Yes, this is Nina Martin. Not many people call me by my full name. May ask who's calling?" I asked _

_ "Nina, this is your Grandfather" he said on the other line_

_ "I'm sorry, my grandfather past years ago. I think you have the wrong girl" I answered_

_ "No, you're thinking of your mother's parents. I am you father's father" he answered sounding distinct_

_ "Oh, well It's just that I don't think I ever actually met you. Sorry that I couldn't recognize you" I caringly_

_ "That's no need to apologize dear girl! Well I understand that your attending a boarding school near my summer home. I was wondering if you'd like to come visit. I'll be there for a while and I really need to tell you something" he now sounding like he was practically begging_

_ "Um… sure" I said unsurely "You live in England?" I asked_

_ "Um… not exactly" he suddenly sounded guilty now_

_ "So can I have the address, tomorrow is my first day back so I can come visit the day after once school is over" I offered_

_ "Oh, I'll send a car" he said_

_ "You can do that?" I asked, how much money does this guy have?_

_ "Oh, it's no problem at all" he said "I've got to go but, I'll see you in a few days" he said_

_ "Alright, bye" I said as I hung up the phone_

Today was my first day of school. I stood out side the door of my ture home, Anubis House, debating whether I should go in yet or not. I didn't see any lights on so I figured no one was there. So, I stood there, silently. _Come on Nina! Just open the door! _My inner voice said

I extended my shaky hand and gripped the door handle. I turned it and gently pushed the door open. I peeked inside to discover that nobody was insight and all the lights were off. It was pitch black so I had to move along the wall to find the light switch. I clicked it on and along with the lights turning on, the all the house members jumped out of hiding spaces like behind the grandfather clock and behind the couch and yelled "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!"

I thought I was going to have a heart attack! I smiled and laughed and felt giddy all at the same time. It was the best feeling in the world. I was truly home at last.

Fabian and Amber came out from behind the couch, Jerome the grandfather clock, Alfie the Sarcophagus, Patricia and Mara behind the counter and Mick came the closet in the boy's hall.

"Guys!" I exclaimed

"Nina! I'm so happy you're back! I was so worried that you weren't and that's big for me because worrying causes wrinkles!" Amber squealed giving me a hug.

"Hello Nina" Fabian said giving me an awkward smile, we never talked about prom so things have been kind of odd between us

"Whoa!" Alfie exclaimed "You can practically feel the awkward in the air" he said being followed by a punch in the shoulder by Patricia

"It's great to see you everbody!"I gave them a big group hug

This was going to be an interesting year. And you have no idea how much it changed my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own House of Anubis**

Nina's Pov

After a very awkward dinner and followed by breakfast seated next to Fabian the next day I practically tapped my foot so much I probably made marks in the floor in all of my class rooms. I was anticipating this mystery meeting that much. Two minutes before the final bell rang, Mr. Sweet came into the room, looked at me and said;

"Nina Martin, you have a car waiting for you outside"

"Thank you!" I practically squealed as loud as Amber would if the mall was having a 95% off everything sale.

Everyone from my house looked confused as I got up. As I picked up my messanger bag off the back of my chair Alfie said;

"Nina watch out, last time there was an announcement like that, Joy disappeard" the entire class besides Fabian and Amber burst into laughter. Amber and Fabian almost looked concerned as if they thought that I actually was going to disappear

"I'll be fine" I reassured them with a smile then practically burst out the door

After a minute or two of running, I realized. What if this was a trap? What if they were sending me away like Joy? I started to turn around when a voice coming from down the hall said;

"Nina Reynoldi Martinta?"

"Yes" I turned around and saw an old looking man with a black hat and black jacket. He was maybe 50 years old and was bald. He was wearing black square glasses and he had the same odd accent that Grandpa had on the phone. Was this who took Joy away? Was this my grandfather? Who was he?

"Um… Who are you?" I asked

"Oh, my name is Frank" he said

"You got a last name Frank?" I asked

"Just call me Frank" he answered "I'm your driver, Are you ready to go?" he asked

"I'd be more comfortable getting into a car with a man which whom I knew there name" I said

"You're fine, I promise. You don't believe me? My last name is… is… Martalinato. I don't use it much because to many people are not allowed to know" he said with a COMPLETELY straight face that if I wasn't about to pee my pants, I would probably burst out into laughter

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"All will be explained when you get to your grandfather's estate" he said as he began to walk to the door

Unknowingly and stupidly, I followed him because I was just dying to know what Grandpa was going to say. I was hoping that he was going to tell me more about my parent's death. I always found it hard to believe that simple car crash killed my parents. I always knew my parents were hiding something from me. I don't even have a birth certificate. When I was in grade school, kids used to joke about me being a robot or a Martian. I think that I was adopted or something because I when I had a project in 7th grade when I had to write about my heritage they just said I was European. I didn't do very well on that paper.

We exited the school and Frank lead me to a black car with a red flag that had a silver tree sprouting from the bottom center of the flag. It must the family crest or something because I don't know any countries with that flag. I opened to passenger door but Frank gave me the "If you have the money to pay for a driver, you sit in the back" look so I closed to passenger door and got into the back.

I just sat in the back of the car and twitted my thumbs for at least 30 minutes until we arrived at a big metal gate. Frank quickly typed in a code into the number pad and pulled forward slowly. There was a big circle patch of grass in front of the BIG stone house. I got out of the car and walked up the steps into the house.

The doors were big and made of dark brown wood. I pushed the door opened to see that the inside looked like an art museum. There were sculptures everywhere and even a man with TV that showed survalnce in the corner. The man at the desk looked at me and said;

"Nina Reynoldi Martinta?" WILL PEOPLE STOP CALLING ME THAT?

"Yes" I answered simply

"This way" he stood up and lead my through and down hallways, upstairs and out to a garden. An old man in a cotton blue dress shirt and black pants with white hair sat at a coffee set sipping what looked like Black coffee.

"Nina?" asked the white haired man

"Yes"

"I'm your grandfather" he said with a smile

I smiled because now, I had TWO family members that were alive.

"So what did you need to tell me?" I asked as I gave him a hug

"Um… why don't you sit down dear child" he gestured to the seat that was across from his own

I sat and smiled. This was it. I was finally going to hear that I was adopted

"You see," he started "Your father is my son. He had one brother, Edward. His brother just passed away and Edward had no children which means, you're the _last _Martinta" he explained

"Okay" I was still confused

"My full name" he took a pause "is Jonathan Rigolli Martinta, King of Lapura"

"Lapura?" I asked

"It is a very small country that is left of most modern day maps. It is wedged between Ireland and the small part the United Kingdom that is on the Irish island. Your father renounced his title after he met your mother. And now, if you do not claim you title as princess of Lapura, the country will go into chaos. The country has been under our rule for decades and if you choose to also renounce your title, until a new royal family can be chosen, the country will practically set destruct. I need you to come back to Lapura at the end of the month with me. Until then, you have a decision to make. Leave your country behind and stay here or come with me" when he finished I nearly passed out

I have to leave Anubis or ruin a country. Either one, I don't want to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's Pov

(Still at Grandpa's Estate)

"So, if I choose to except to be royal, do I have to drop out of school and attend class at Lapura?" I asked hoping the answer would be no and that I pronounced 'Lapura' right

"Yes. Although, I know you must have friends at that school and they are welcome to visit at any time" he answered smoothly

Well, at least I don't COMPLETELY abandon my friends

"So, anything else I need to know?" I asked

"Just one but this may be a little hard" he started "You cannot tell anyone until we announce to the press you except your crown formally, the papers would have a field day if we just started letting a random unknown girl from the states live with us" he tried to look sorry

"Umm…" I couldn't make up my mind but then I realized, I would only upset one person from leaving Anubis, Myself. If I reject the crown, I let down an entire country of people, not to mention one of my very few relatives. "Okay, I except" I said unsurely

"Fantastic!" I thought he might explode!

"So, when do we leave?" I asked, now getting a little depressed that I was leaving

"Two weeks or sooner if you prefer, you're the only reason I came here so, anytime is fine" he was smiling beyond belief

"No, two weeks is fine" I said, I need as much time here as I possibly can

"Okay, I know this is a lot to take in at one time. Why don't you go back to your school and start packing. Your gran will send you dismissal papers in the morning. Although, If you have one friend that you know you can absolutely trust. One that might even resort to tears when you leave then, I think it may be appropriate to… tell him the good news" he smile and winked at me

"Okay" I said

So do I tell Amber or Fabian? Both of them are going to ask why I'm leaving.

"I've got to go, call soon" I got up and once he was out of sight, I ran through the maze of the house and out to the car that was still waiting.

I hoped in the back and said;

"Back to school"

I closed the divider that separated the driver's half of the car and the passenger's so I could cry in private, because, I was leaving my home.

I opened the door quietly and snuck up stairs. As I passed Victor's office I saw Fabian and Amber arguing with the grouchy old man.

From what I heard, this is what they said;

"Where is she?" asked Fabian

"I honestly do not know!" Victor then did the universal flick of the hand to signal 'go away' "Now, please leave"

Before they got out the door i scrambled to my bedroom. I grabbed my suitcase and began to pack. Which turned into throwing things into the suitcase and I must have made a lot of noise because, Amber and Fabian burst through the door.

"Nina!" Amber squealed "Are you going on vacation?" she asked with a tilt of her head

"No" I sniffled and went back to packing

"Then where _are _you going?" Fabian seemed extremely concerned

By now I couldn't even look them in the eye, I could face them when I told them;

"I'm leaving the school" tears started to stream down my face in big drops

"Whhhat?" Fabian stuttered

"I'm leaving" I said again still crying although, I just sat on my bed next to the suitcase looking at anything but them

"Why?" asked Amber

"Because, I can't stay" I tried to avoid the topic of me… moving… right now

"Why can't you stay?" amber asked again

Now, I had to decide now who I was going to tell. I guess I should pick Amber, she is my roommate. _But, _Fabian is my close friend and I do have crush on him. Amber can't even keep a secret! How am I going to trust her with this? Okay, I'm telling Fabian

"Amber can you leave the room?" I asked

"Alright, but don't go… snogging" she stepped out of the room

Fabian was now looking at me dead in the eye.

"Alright, Fabian. Here goes" I started

"Here goes what?" he asked, now crying

"Why I'm leaving. But, do you swear on your life that you will never tell a soul until I say it's okay?" I asked putting my right hand over my red puffy eye

"Of course" he answered putting his hand over his slightly less puffy eye

"Well, when I left class I went to go see my grandfather. He said he had… news for me. When I got there, he told me that my uncle had just recently passed and he had no wife or children. Which means, I'm the last… Martinta-" he stopped me

"Martinta?" he asked

"My full last name, my whole full name is Nina Reynoldi Martinta" I paused until he nodded "And, my grandfather told me that he is the king of a small country on the Irish island called Lapura. Do you understand?" I asked

"If he's the king and you the last blood air that means… YOU'RE THE PRINCESS!" he practically yelled

"Keep it down! I'm not supposed to tell more than one person!" I shushed him "I have to move there in two weeks" I said, I looked directly at him in the eye

"Two weeks?" he asked

"Yeah, I have to pack, can you leave me to myself?" I asked

"Sssure" he stumbled out the door and practically out of my life


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own House of Anubis!

Fabian's Pov

(In the hallway outside of Amber's and Nina's room)

OH MY GOD! What the hell just happened? Nina's royalty, moving away and slipping out of my grasp in only two weeks! This is awful! I can believe this! She can't go! If she goes, I go. I've never even heard 'Lapura'! You, know what, I'm looking up this so called glorious 'country' right now.

I stomped down the stairs creating loud thuds at every step and burst through the door to mine and Mick's room. Mick was sitting on his bed flipping through a sports magazine. I just couldn't handle him reading over my shoulder so I pointed at him, which made him look up, and commanded;

"Out! Now"

"Okay! Okay!" he got up with his hands as if he were surrendering to the police

I stormed over to my laptop and flipped it open. I waited for what seemed like forever for Google to start. I typed in "Lapura" and waited for the endless rainbow wheel to stop spinning. Suddenly, pictures of the most beautiful looking place on Earth popped up. There were grand castles with elegant gardens, Friendly looking people having conversations and quite a lot of pictures of this one old man. He was fairly short with snow white hair. He was wearing big crown on his head and a yellow military uniform with badges and patches all over it, he must be Nina's grandfather.

This place was beautiful, I give it that. Okay, and it was kind of friendly looking. And nice. Oh fine! It's the best place in the universe!

What am I going to do! If I beg Nina to stay, I'll be tearing her away from the most amazing thing that could happen to somebody. And if I let her go, I lose the one girl I truly care about. Ugh! Why can't she not be genetically in line for a crown!

I know what I have to do. I have to let her go, I can't think of my self in a time like this. That's when the tears started to flow

**I know it's short but, the next one is going to be really long, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own House of Anubis

Nina's Pov

(still packing)

I've decided I cannot stay any longer. I want to leave, as soon as possible. I can't stay here any longer; it will change my decision to take the crown. If I don't leave now, let's face it, I won't. I'll let down the entire country and not to mention my grandfather which I don't want to do, considering I just met him.

I finished packing and lugged my suitcase down to the foyer. I picked up the old black phone and dialed my gran's number;

"Hello?" I asked when I heard the ringing stop

"Nina! Is this the princess calling?" she asked with a laugh

"Um… yeah, can you advance my disenrollment papers? Just e-mail them to the school's office building." I wiped my eyes

"Well, I guess. Why do you want to leave so soon?" she asked

"If I don't, the amazing people will change my decision to um… you know, be who I am. I'm not going to let my family down" I answered truly

"Spoken like a true royal" she said with a spring in her voice "Well, I can have you legally out of there by tomorrow morning. I guess this is your last night in England honey, make sure you tell that boy you like so much. You may not get another chance" she paused "Your grandfather's plane can pick you up at five A.M, is that okay?" she asked

"It's great" I won't have to say goodbye

The next morning I woke up at four thirty A.M so I could write the house members a note because I'm sure Trudy won't be told of the details of my departure. My hands shook the whole time I wrote;

Dear Family,

You may be wondering where I am. By now, I am long gone. But, don't be alarmed, you'll find out where I went soon enough. I'm sure the press will cover it very well. Either that or, you somehow get it out of Fabian(sorry Fabian, not trying to through you under the bus here). Just, don't worry about me, just watch allot of news and you'll figure out where I went very soon. {probably by the end of next week}

I'll try to visit as often as I can with my new… position. You can come visit anytime you want, just call first. You all have my cell phone number, so call if you want.

Love always, Nina

P.s; Sorry I left before I said I would Fabian, I just couldn't let you all change my decision, I can't let my family down. I love you

I taped the note on my now vacant bed's white pillow. The sight of my room depressed me but, I couldn't cry. I had to move on.

I walked down the stairs, gave a hug to Trudy, and walked out the door. I was greeted by Frank and was lead into the car. Grandpa was waiting in the back seat. Good bye Anubis.

Fabian's Pov

I got out of bed and went out into the dining room. Everyone but Nina was seated at the table, crying. My heart started to pound and my hands started to shake;

"Where's Nina?" I asked

"Here" Amber said through tears, handing me a piece of paper.

It was a note from Nina. Wait what? I kept reading, WHAT? I kept reading WHAT THE HELL?

"Why didn't you wake me up when you realized she was gone?" I asked

"We want to let you know when your not so crabby" Amber said, still crying, but lightening up a bit

"We have to find her!" I said

"We want to find her, but it's not going to make her come back, Fabian. She wouldn't leave unless she absolutely was sure of it" Patricia choked out

"Trudy? Did you see her leave?" I asked Trudy

"Oh yes, she was quite upset. She left at around 4:30, there's no way you'll catch her. Her plane left at 5:00" she said, which just made the room duller

"Flight?" asked Mara "Was she going back to America? Oh, wait. She wouldn't be on the news for that" she added

"Yeah, but where she's going is only around an hour away" I said lightening up

"Where is she going, you're the only one who knows!" Jerome yelled

"Where she's needed most" I said

I shot out of the dining room, grabbed my jacket with the whole house on my tail. I whipped around and asked Trudy;

"Will you drive me to the airport?"

"Sure, the whole house can come" she said patting my back

We all powered into the car and probably speeded to the airport. I ran to the desk, cut through the line, and all out of breath I asked;

"I need a ticket to Lapura, whatever the cost I'll pay it" I grabbed at my wallet

"I'm sorry sir, the only flights to Lapura are private flights. Actually, the king and this beautiful young girl just left for Lapura. I think the flight was delayed due to thunder. You might be able to make it if you run. Gate 8J" answered the woman at the desk

At that, I sprinted to the gate, I even caught a ride on a security cart and arrived at 8J. There were a ton of men dressed in black in some sort of blob.

"Fabian?" I shot around at the sound of my name, it was Nina

I gave her a huge hug and asked

"Let me come"

She let go "You're kidding" she laughed

"No, let me come. I'll work at your palace, I just don't want to lose you" I said looking directly in the eye

"I'll ask grandpa" she said walking into the blob

She came out moments late with a huge smile on her face and said;

"You can come! But, you need to call your parents. They can talk to grandpa if they need to. I pulled out my phone. It rang for what seemed like forever until I heard my mother's voice;

"Fabian dear! How are you!"

"Mother, I'm moving to Lapura" I answered dierectly

"Excuse me?" she asked

"Here, let me put the king on the phone" as I pulled my phone away from my ear I heard a faint 'what are you talking about,boy?'

I handed the phone to Nina, she wlaked back to the blob and came out later with my phone turned off

"Why did you turn my phone off?" I asked

"You're not allowed to use a cell phone on a plane" she said with a smile

**I'll update soon! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own House of Anubis**

Nina's Pov

(On the plane)

I boarded the plane following Grandpa and his "friends" with Fabian right behind me. Fabian and I sat on one of the small loveseats, Grandpa at a chair talking to someone across from him. It was when the plane doors closed I realized;

"Hey Fabian, you don't have any clothes. Or… anything for that matter?" I asked him

"Well, I can get it all shipped. I'll call Anubis when we land. You know, do you realize that once you grandfather gives up his crown. You'll be the queen?" he asked, kind of quietly

"Oh" I paused. He was right. I'm going to rule a country. I can't rule a country! I just want to pass the eleventh grade! Oh, my god. What if I made a horrible mistake? "Fabian, I can't rule a country! What am I going to do?" I asked, I started to breather heavier too

"Nina" he patted my back "You're not going to be doing this alone. Your grandfather will help you, I'll help you. There's allot of people that are going to back you up and lead you in the right direction. You can do this" he said calmly "I'm not going anywhere" he added

I rested my head on his Shoulder and he rubbed my back. I can do this. I will do this. I have to do this.

Amber's Pov

(Still at the airport, waiting for Fabian)

I sat picking at my nails waiting for Fabian, as bored as ever. I kind of felt bad for him. The odds are, he's probably crying in a bathroom somewhere. That's when I got a text from him that read;

**To Amber**

** From Fabian**

** On the plane, Just landed. Nina and I moving to Lapura. I'm livin wit her now. Bye for now!**

"What the hell? He left! How can he leave?" I yelled and shot up from my seat

"What?" asked Mara

"Fabian moved, he's living with Nina now in Lapura!" I yelled as they passed around the text

"What are they going to do for a living?" Patricia asked

"I don't know! This is all he sent! They're hiding something, something big!" I yelled

"I guess all we can do now is watch the news like Nina said" said Jerome

We all moped back to the car. We lost not just one but two family members that day. I guess all I can do is wait and watch.

Fabian's Pov

(Car, back seat, on way to the castle)

Nina's hand started to tense up in my knee as we approached the gate of a magnificent castle. It was very, very, very, large made of stone with leaves growing up one side. There were trees all over and statues. It was like out of a book it was so amazing.

"Nina you'll be fine" I said giving her an a smile

"I hope so" she gave me a smile as we pulled in front of the house.

The king's "friends" carried Nina's and the king's bags in then, we started up the large stair case to the front door. There must have been fifty steps at minimum. When I we finally made it up the steps, a man dressed in all black with dark shades and wire in his ear looked at the king, then Nina then me. He pointed at me and said;

"Who's this?" in the same odd accent the King had

"He's with Nina" the king answered

He nodded and opened the door for us and gestured us in. The king took a step in then, Nina and I followed. I looked in and gasped. It was amazing

There was a huge foyer before us with dual stair cases that curved to a floor high up. There were doors everywhere and security set up with small TV screens and two men dressed like the one outside watching probably the most exciting one, the one playing Godfather.

The floor tiles where a sandy color and the walls where a pale, pale red. It was closer to pink but, I could still tell it was red. The thing that caught my eye the most was the fountain indoors between the two cases of stairs. It was beautiful, just beautiful.

"Do you want to see you bed room?" her grandfather asked her

"Yeah" she said with her moth gaping open

"Well, Fabian should also pick a place to stay. You can pick any of the guest rooms" he said with a smile

He lead us up the right stair case and lead us down the hall to the right. There was doors all down the hall. He lead us the door at the very end of the hall that was two double doors. He opened them and we bothed gasped. We couldn't believe it.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own House of Anubis

Nina's Pov

(Just opened door too her bedroom)

I opened the door and Fabian and I gasped. I was expecting a well-kept; traditional fit for a princess room. Instead, it was completely modernized; it had a wood loft that lifted up a lime green antique metal bed frame. The sheets where light blue with a red tree growing out the bottom middle cover and it had a whole bunch of decorative pillows on it two like one with one third an American flag, one third the British Union Jack and one third that mysterious flag that I saw on the car. Think that's why there's a tree on my bed covers, because it's the Lapuraean flag. Under the loft was a pale pink wood hutch desk with books upon books in all of the hutches and a red note book in the center of the desk. It lay there all alone. I walked over to it and opened it. On the first page I read;

Dearest Nina,

By now, I am long gone. I write this on my death bed although, do not think of that, pay attention to what I'm about to say. If you're reading this that means you have accepted your right to the crown. Thank you. You may ask, why have I spent my entire life not knowing about this? Well, at the time after your parents passed away, we considered taking you in here, in the palace. Although, your grandmother decided if you had a normal life. Now though, you are our family's only chance. So, thank you, I wish you the best of luck in all you do. Fill this book with your story of the Rule of Nina Ryenoldi Martinta. I just know you will make an excellent ruler.

From, your favorite uncle

I put the book down and walked out of the room to meet Fabian who was still standing outside the door frame in the hall.

"Are you ready to go pick out my room? You can pick!" classic Fabian, trying to cheer me up even though he had no idea what the book said

"Uh, yeah, I guess" I said leaving the room and closing the door. I had just no noticed that Grandpa had left, probably to do some king stuff so, I didn't bother going to go look for him.

We stood in the middle of the second floor (my floor as well) in between the two stair cases me with a stack of pink post-it's from the desk in my room in my hand. I had an idea how to choose his room.

"Okay, so you take five steps. You start this door" I pointed to the door directly in front of me "Then, you take one step to the right or left, your choice, stop at the next door, then the next, then the next. Until you reach five. I'll put a post-it on the number five door. That means that that room is out, you ready?" I asked

"Sure why not?" he smiled and began to take steps. I put post it's on the doors and then, we were down to two. He took his five steps although, it was more like forty because one was right next to my room (please god!) and one at the other end of the hall way.

Finally I put the final post-it on. It was on the one at the other end of the hall! Then, we opened the door to the room he luckily got but, I was extremely depressed after that. IT WAS A BATHROOM! So, he forgot the whole post it game and picked the one on the other side of my room. I think I was going to like being a princess.

Tonight was my coronation as princess. Camera crews surrounded the palace as well as security guards. I was just sitting in my room watching TV when I heard a the door crack open. I looked down off my loft and saw Fabian standing with a smile on his face;

"You ready, princess?" he mock bowed at the word 'princess'

"As ready as I'll ever get" I laughed

He climbed up the ladder on the bed loft and sat down on the bed next to me.

"So, today your legally a princess" he announced

"I know" I sighed

"You don't sound too excited about that" he pointed out

"I'm just nervous, it's been a whole week since we left Anubis and today they find out why. I'm scared they'll be mad at me because I didn't tell them" I lied down on the bed

Fabian lied down next to me. The loft was press against the wall on the left side if you were lying down in it so we were lying sideways with our knees hanging off. He looked at me dierectly in the eye and said;

"You're amazing"

"How am I amazing?" I asked

"You just are" he said with a smile

"I have to get ready" I sat up "Help me?" I asked

"Of course" he answered with that amazing smile

"Alright, I have three dress choices. You have to help my pick one, I'll go put on dress numero uno" I said in my fake Spanish accent

I went into my massive walk in closet and put on dress number one. I did it as quick as possible because I didn't want to keep Fabian waiting. I didn't look at it in the mirror, I just went straight to Fabian who was sitting on the edge of the loft kicking his feet over the edge. But, he stopped when he saw me;

"What? Is it that bad?" I asked

He nodded his head, I walked back into the closet and looked into the mirror. It was gorgeous, it was Dark blue with a sparkles on the bust to the waist. Below that it was loosely tucked in places. It was fantastic. I took it off with care and put on the next one. Again this time Fabian nodded his head and sent my back to the closet for me to look at it. I was just as great, White with gold lace and gold spaghetti straps. It was perfect. This was the one, id didn't even take it off to do my hair. I curled my hair and my lashes watched TV in the dress with Fabian. Mostly, we watched cartoons. There's just something about cartoons that make you want to smile at whatever you see.

Then, just as SpongeBob began to sing about FUN, Grandpa came in and gave us a five minute warning sign. I quickly helped Fabian put on his tie and he helped my down the stairs. We joked about me changing all the military uniforms to pink when I become queen until we reached the main doors to the ball room. I heard the mumble of voices behind the door stop when a man yelled;

"Introducing, the Princess of Lapura Nina Reynoldi Martinta and her escort, Mr. Fabian Eugene Rutter" Fabian opened the door and the crowd began clapping when I began to walk down the stairs with Fabian holding my hand. Once I reached the bottom Grandpa, who was waiting at the bottom for me, placed a tiara on my head. I will now and forever be, Princess of Lapura.

**Review! Too be continued!**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own House of Anubis

Nina's Pov

Once the crowd was placed on my head I took five steps forward, curtsied, then the entire crowd's roar grew louder. All of the TV cameras pointed at my with people asking with extended microphones asking questions like;

"What's your first action as princess?"

And, "How do you feel now that you're a royal?"

And, "Who did your hair?" I think that one was from Cosmo Girl

Jus t as I was about to start answering some questions, an arm pulled me away, and turned me two face them. I could recognized that face anywhere. It was Fabian. Not yet mine, Fabian. Hopefully that would change.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked

"Of course" I smiled as he lead my on to the dance floor

The crowd that was on the floor already, backed up and formed a circle. The lights dimmed and the music changed to Heart of Courage. (It's classical but great just the same). He put his arms around my waist causing static to go up my spine. I wrapped my right hand onto his left shoulder and took his right hand off my hip and put it in my left. We danced in circles which was nauseating, but wouldn't have given up that moment for anything.

It was bliss. At least, it would have been if I had remembered my friends where just now learning the truth about me

Amber's Pov

(At Anubis, watching the tube, TV)

We were all crowded around the tube waiting for some royal special to start. It was a coronation of some kind, we all figured this was what Nina was talking about. She must be going to the coronation and staying there for the rest of the year because her Gran must have died or something. That was why she was crying when she was packing, _obviously. _

When the announcer said her she comes we started to search the crowd of who was there thinking maybe we would see Nina and Fabian. BUT, when the doors open, we didn't see a princess. We saw Nina. Nina was being followed by Fabian who was leading her in her amazing dress down a stair case. We thought the princess was following them or something but then, the crown was placed on too NINA'S head! We knew what was going on. The thing is, do we ever see her again?

Nina's Pov

(At castle, on the balcony above the pond in the garden)

I waited. I waited with my cell phone on the balcony while the party was still going on back inside. I waited for a call. I wanted a call from Amber or Patricia or ANYONE from Anubis. They were probably mad at me. They were mad that I didn't tell them earlier, when I told Fabian.

I waited, throwing pebbles from topiary into the fountain listening to the small little splashes below. It was beautiful; there were trees all around the garden and flowers of every color. It was just amazing. It even had little twinkle lights one the trees that were turned on at night.

"Running away are you, princess?" Fabian's voice asked

It turned to him and said with a smirk;

"No, just seeing if Anubis is calling. I don't think they are" I said

"Don't let drama ruin your night, this night is all about you." He said stepping closer

"I think I might just hang out around here" I said sitting down on one of the stools

"Alright, then I'm staying too. I'm not going to let your memory of this night be completely awful" he said that made me spit out a little laugh

He sat down on a stool after closing the door to the balcony, this made us completely excluded from what eve was going out in there. I took off my tiara and looked at it;

"You know, everyone says that being a princess is every girl's dream come true but, I've only been princess for an hour and I already am contemplating running away" I said looking out at the garden

"Nina, like I said, you can do this. You're the chosen one, you can do anything. And if you ever need help, I am here for you. I'm certain you can be a great ruler. Your fair, and smart and kind" he smiled at me which made me smile

I got up and said;

"Come on, let's get back before they send out a search party. Trust me, they _will_ do that" I laughed at my own joke he just got up, grabbed my hand and just kind of did the laugh-y smile, You now the one where you kind of giggle but it's not manly enough to giggle so they just smile and shrug their shoulders.

We opened the doors and danced the night away. Then, they announced the feast as about to begin. I grabbed Fabian's arm and pulled him, following the crowd to the dining room. I was seated at the right to the head of the table, Fabian at the left of the head (right across from me) and Grandpa at the head.

The double doors that lead to the kitchen burst open after everyone was settled and out walked a dozen waiters in tuxedos and water pitchers. They poured us all glasses of water then brought out the first course, some kind of pumpkin yogurt or something. It looked good so I took a huge spoonful and shoved it into my mouth, soon to realize it was sorbet, not yogurt. I started to cough and cough as I attempted to stomach the huge blob of frozen pumpkin ice. I reached for my water glass and took a huge gulp which just made me gag more. At this point, everyone had stopped eating _small_ bites of sorbet and watched me gag. I FINALLY stomached it, caught my breath and just looked down and eat. If this was what being a princess was like, I'm going to need some help.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own House of Anubis, I realize this is a lot like the Princess Diaries because it uses a lot of the same plot although after this chapter, it will be a lot different!**

Nina's Pov

(roaming the castle hallways)

Nina's 18th birthday

Today I turn 18. I still can't believe it's been entire year since I became a princess. Right now, they have began to prepare my for my… queen coronation, which is set to take place within the next month. After that night of my coronation as princess, Fabian was but a stranger. I was always busy with princess duty that I was lucky to fit in a 20 minute conversation with him, let alone ask him out. So, yes, we're still friends although, I think that if it was meant to be, he would be with me now. Amber and the rest of the Anubis gang just graduated although, we have managed to keep in touch as much as we can.

I was walking around the palace waiting for Grandpa to get out of a parliament meeting so I was just exploring a little. I saw so many doors on a daily basis that I though never went into most of them. I saw a small door under neath the north stair well. It was small and wooden and practically begging to be opened. I tiptoed into the door and saw a small light up ahead. It grew larger as I walked closer once I was directly infront of it, I realized it was a window into the parliament hall. There was tons of the exact same kinds of windows all around the room although, every time I was ever in parliament hall I never noticed them because they were black out. I pushed on the window to open it a little and I was able to hear what was going on bellow;

"… Yes! That rule hasn't been enforced in years! Why now?" Grandpa asked

"Because, she's hasn't been around this environment for very long so, she needs someone to help her with though decisions!" another man yelled

They were talking about me, I realized. Then, I heard a man pound a gavel and yell to stop all conversations

"Princess Nina has one month to be wed or ascend from her opportunity to be queen" I gasped

It meant, I have one month to find a husband or I can't be queen.

(In the hallway after the parliament meeting)

I fought my way through the crowd to find grandpa. When I did, the crowd seems to vanish. They probably knew what he was going to say.

"I have a month to find a husband?" I asked, probably a little to loudly

"Well, there is arranged marriage" he said calmly, probably trying not to cause a scene

"Whhat?" I stuttered

"I can get you file of all the eligible bachelors, I'll go see what I can find. I'll be right back" I smiled and left

"Happy birthday to me" I whispered to myself

"Having a bad day?" someone asked from behind my

I turned to see Fabian holding cupcake with a single candle on it except, it wasn't lit. I took the cupcake and said;

"You have no idea"

"Why?" he asked

"I'm getting married" I said angrily

Fabian gasped and said "Too who?"

"I don't even know yet" just then, as if on cue, Grandpa walked in and handed me the file

"Are you sure this is leagal?" I asked Grandpa

"Yes! Of course" he laughed, I didn't feel like laughing

"So when do I give you my… decision?" I asked him, it appeared Fabian was gone already

"As soon as you can although, someone is here to see you in the garden. You better hurry!" he said in a jolly tone

"Okay" as I started to walk towards the garden, I figured it was a bachelor trying for an early shot at the crown so I walked slower and slower. When my sluggish self did arrive at the garden, nobody was there.

"Hello?" I called

"Nina!" I knew that voice anywhere! It was Amber! She got out from her hiding place from behind the fountain

"You're here!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around her

"Oh my god Nina! I still can't believe it, you're a princess!" She shrieked

"Amber, I missed you so much! How was graduation, again, I'm so sorry I missed it!" I asked letting go of her

"Great, Alfie has too go to summer school though before he graduates!" she laughed "Jerome was souposed to go too but he talked his way out of it" she winked

"Hey, I know this is a werid question but do you want to go help me pick my husband?" I asked with a smile

"Umm… Sure! Why not!" I grabbed the file and we raced to my bed room

**READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! READ THIS! I have a contest for you! It's called pick Nina's husband! And no, it can NOT be Fabian, I already have that covered. Just give me his name, his profession and why he is eligible to be king (ex; duke) Thank you! I'll announce the winner in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own House of Anubis, although, I would like to thank all of you for your entries in the Pick Who Nina Is Going to Marry Contest! Here is the winner; Toffie311 with her character; Christian!**

Nina's Pov

Amber and I sat on my bed loft with all of the guy's bios spread out around us. All of them were duds. Either they were too young, too old, had a bad habit like gambling or drinking or smoking. It was hopeless! Nobody screamed… marry me.

"I give up! Maybe I should just pick at random!" I said throwing my hands into the air

"Why don't you pick at random, let fate pick" Amber suggested

"At this point, I'll try anything" I got up and stood on the edge of the loft, revealing a picture that I was sitting on

I picked it up, he was cute. He was tall with shaggy, curly hair dark brown hair. He had brown eyes and was wearing gray dress pants and a light blue dress shirt. He had gorgeous dark brown eyes and reminded me of the boy from Mean Girls 2. I flipped over the picture and read;

Name; Christian Adamsbrough

Profession; Photography

Title; Earl of Wales

Age; 19

Country; England

History; Graduate of Brightly School for Advanced Arts, no criminal record, enjoys music, art, and sports

He was cute! I think I might have to meet this guy! I remembered the intercom button Grandpa had installed so I would have to trek through the castle. Honestly I wouldn't mind but, it was right there so, I pushed the button and called;

"Grandpa? Are you there?"

A few moments later he answered;

"Nina? Have you decided?" he asked

"I think so, what do you think of Christian Adamsbrough?" I asked

"Fantastic choice, Nina and don't worry, I had and arranged marriage and… we grew quite fond of each other. She was my best friend" he answered, I didn't want him to get choked up so I changed the subject;

"Can you be sure he makes it to my birthday party tomorrow night?" I asked "I know it's sudden but just, try. I kind of want to get to know this guy as much as I can" I asked

A few moments were silent until;

"Of course! I understand completely"

"Alright, then" I didn't know what else to say!

I turned the button off climbed back up onto the loft. Tomorrow, I was meeting my future husband.

I sat alone in my room on my bed watching "The Hills" on pay-per- view looking up at the glow in the dark stars I put up on the ceiling. Really, I was just listening to the TV and thinking how life would have been if I turned down being a princess. Would I be with Fabian? Would I be back in America? Would I have a whole country rioting as I think?

I lay in silence, that was until I heard my door open. I turned my head and saw Fabian, looking as if he had been crying with his eyes all puffy and his face pinkish red. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and peeped out;

"Hi"

"Hi" he said back, taking steps towards the bottom of the loft

"What are you doing here?" I asked

He started to climb the ladder up the loft "I was thinking"

"And?" I asked

"Well, I think I should go" he said looking at me in the eye

"Go?" I asked

"Back to England" he said

"Wwhy?" I stuttered

"I'm not going to torture myself" he said looking away from me

"Torture yourself? What do you mean?" I asked

"You're getting married Nina, and it's to someone else. I've been waiting for the right moment to tell you that I love you but, I'm not going to pry you away from your country. I bet whoever you chose, is a great man" he said as he started to walk of the loft

"Don't say that! If you tell me that I could have had you all this time, then I would have to… I just… You can't go! I don't want to marry some stranger!" I started to yell

"I'm sorry Nina, it's too late" he said walking out of my door and practically out of my life.

I cried the rest of the night. Tears streamed down my face leaving black mascara streaks behind. I didn't eat dinner; I didn't even leave my room. I couldn't do it! I couldn't get married to somebody else after that! But then, it hit me. I can't keep thinking about myself. I had to think of the people of Lapura. If I didn't marry this Christian guy, my country would be in shambles.

I couldn't marry Fabian because he wasn't qualified and he was nowhere to be seen so, I just hope this guy likes me. If not, I have no idea what I'm going to do.

**Review, I want to know what you have to say! I'll post the next chapter soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own House of Anubis!**

Nina's Pov

I am about to meet my gulp… husband or, husband to be at least. I wore a light silver dress the went down to the ground. It was sparkly on bodest and very fluffy yet smooth. It was beautiful; I just hoped that I felt beautiful. Instead, I felt sick to my stomach because, Fabian was gone. I didn't even want to say it. He was gone, and never coming back.

I nodded to Frank before he opened the door to the ball room. I thought that it was some kind of rule that you needed to have a good time at your birthday party but, I didn't exactly feel like partying. All eyes were on me as I cascaded down the stair well until I reached the bottom to be greeted by my grandfather.

I took his hand as we walked into the circle of people, all nicely dressed should I add, and let go of his hand. He started to dance with a woman that apparently he knew. I scanned the crowd when the boy from the picture stepped forward smiling. He was cute but, he was no Fabian.

We bowed/curtsied to each other and began to dance

"Nice to meet you" I said

"May I say you look amazing" he said in an Irish accent although, Fabian would have said beautiful

"Thank you" I said "So you're staying here in Lapura?" I asked

"Yes so, we can get to know each other before us…" he faded off, Fabian had a cuter stutter

"So how's Ireland?" I asked

"Great, it's… great" I can tell know we're not clicking, with Fabian, the second day I knew him I was picking twigs from his hair

"So, I have to go make my speech so… I'll see you later" I let go of him and made my way to the podium.

I tapped into the mic and coughed into it to get everyone's attention

"Hello? Thank you all for coming. I know that I haven't been living here in Lapura for long though, I love it here. I couldn't picture leaving, I even lost someone I truly loved to stay here and be your princess. I promise you that I shall be the best ruler I can be and can't wait to start. Have a great time and I hoped to be able to talk to each and every one of you" I said "Thank you" I added, the crowd politely clapped

Is this what my life has come to? Arranged marriages, awful speeches, and a love-less life?

I sat with Christian in the garden in front of the fence that was swarmed with press trying to figure out what we were trying to say.

"So, I have something I wanted to give to you" said Christian

"Oh, you didn't need to get me anything I mean, my birthday was last week and I didn't really ask for anything and-" he cut me off by handing me film canister

"Oh cool, Film…" I faked a smile

"Open it" he said

I opened the canister and poured out a diamond ring. It was small and very beautiful although, it would have been better coming from you know who (no, not voldemort).

"It was my great, great grandmother's and she was married for sixty nine years so, I thought it might be good luck for us" he smiled at me although, I really couldn't picture me spending nearly 70 years with him

"Thanks" I said putting it on

I guess this was really it. I'm getting married next week. This is so sad.

**Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own House of Anubis!**

Nina's Pov

The wedding was the day after tomorrow and I was getting my final fitting for my wedding dress. Also, I have come to the conclusion that if Fabian and I were meant to be, he would have come for me. Instead, he chose to be more the prince who fell a little flat.

I was standing in front of my three side mirror in my dress getting punctured with pins by an old woman named Olga and looked over by a man who said he was "checking for my inner wedding day ora" which was odd because he was only doing my hair and make-up.

The dress was beautiful with the smallest blue undertone which reflected onto my face that made it look like I was glowing. I just didn't feel it, I didn't feel like getting excited. I mean, Chris was the nicest guy in the world but, I just couldn't become overjoyed. I was almost dreading the day when I walked down the aisle. The thing is, I was never really with Fabian so I don't really know what I was so upset about.

The man and Olga left to go tend to the bridesmaids (Woman that were pre-chosen and Amber). I invited the whole Anubis gang, including Fabian, but none of them had responded other than Amber of course. I think they aren't coming because I hurt Fabian too bad or maybe they were just busy, probably the first one.

I unzipped the dress and hung it up in my closet inside of its dress bag, this was odd. I thought that I only had one dress bag in here. I unzipped the extra and revealed not a dress, but a note. It said;

Dear Nina,

I know your probably too busy planning your… wedding but, I would

Like to apologize for my behavior. If I feel up to it, I'll try to be there

To support you.

Love, Fabian

Oh my god! Fabian was in here! In my room! How did I miss him? He was in here and I missed him! I could have… well… I could have. That was just it. I had been begging to see him but, I I had nothing I could do. Unless, I gave up my crown which, I couldn't do. Well that was it, I had to let go.

Last night I tossed and turned and barley got any sleep because, today was my wedding day. I walked down the hall in my dress and nodded to Frank to open the door. He whispered something into his wireless mic and opened the door and smiled. The organ played "Here Comes The Bride" and the crowd 'Awed' and looked back at me watching my walk down the floral path. I looked into the pool of people on my left and spotted out my gran and gave her a smile then, I looked forward and smiled at Amber and then Christian. I then realized something, all the members of parliament were here as witnesses! I began to rush down the aisle; the organ grew faster as I did. I reached the front of the church and looked Chris in the eye and said;

"Doesn't everyone get a chance at true love?" then I handed him the ring back from my finger

"Thank you" he laughed and walked off the step and sat down next to his family

I looked forward to the crowd and said;

"I'm not getting married to a man I don't love. Think of your daughters, your sisters and your granddaughters, would you make them do what your trying to make me do?" I asked "And this is supposed to show that I was true to my country but, do you think I would be up here in a wedding dress if I didn't love Lapura? I propose to all the members in parliament that a woman in this generation and all that follow can rule… without a husband" I finished "Who will second the motion" nobody stood until, one very, very, very old man stood and said;

"I do, I can tell that this girl excuse me this _woman, _can rule" he smiled at me "All for?" he asked

One by one, all of the parliament members stood and said "I"

"All opposed?" asked the man

Nobody stood

"Then, it's official, congratulations Nina" he said everyone started to clap and I grinned from ear to ear

I did it! I made an impression on the future! Then, the two double doors in the back BURST open and in walked none other than Fabian.

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own House of Anubis!**

Nina's Pov

"Fabian" I gasped "You're here"

He nodded and smiled

"Can we go out into the hall?" I mouthed and pointed the door "Oh, I know the wedding didn't happen so, you can all keep your gifts and enjoy the reception party because we already paid the DJ!" I told the crowd with a perky tone

I started to run back down the aisle although now, it seemed longer. I pried open the double doors and smiled when I walked into the hallway and saw my Fabian. I don't know why but, calling someone 'My' just feels great. How about you? Although, it's even better when you get called "my" by your boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Hi" I peeped out

"Hi" he smiled too "Nina, why didn't you marry Christian?" he asked

"I didn't love him" I said simply

"What do you love?" he asked

"Family, Popcorn with Hot Sauce, you, the letter 'Q'-"he cut me off with a surprised look

"What?" I asked

"What did you just say?" he asked

"The letter 'Q'?" I asked

"Before that" he said

"Popcorn with hot sauce" I answered

"After that" he said

"You" I whispered

"A little louder?" he said cupping his hand around his ear

"YOU! Okay! I love you! Not Christian, not anybody else, you!" I yelled, a little too loudly now that I think about it

He just stood there, looking at me. I didn't know why, had I done something wrong? I know that I probably shouldn't have yelled it so the rest of the country can hear but, at least I said it. I said it and I was proud.

"You said you loved me" he said as he grinned

"Alright, you can laugh it up now, you might as well get it over with now" I said looking down at my feet

"I'm not going to laugh, Nina" I heard him say

My head shot up; "Why?" I asked

"Because, ya' goofball, I love you too" he chuckled

"No, you don't you're just say that to make me feel better" I said with a frown

"No I'm, not! Nina, I honestly, truly, love you" he said

"You're not kidding are you?" I asked

"You honestly don't believe me do you?" he chuckled

"I'm sorry but, I never really said 'I love you' too anyone before. Unless you count my gran, grandfather and possibly my parents I don't really remember that year that well" I admitted

"Nina, I love you. Not anyone else, I couldn't even picture myself with anyone else. You're perfect in every way. You're smart, beautiful, kind, considerate, and a great ruler. Now do I sound like I'm making this up?" he asked

"No" I smiled

"Then, come here" he gave me at big hug then looked at me

His eyes went from my eyes to my lips. I looked at his pink, gorgeous lips and leaned towards them.

"Ahem" a voice said, breaking us apart

I shot out of Fabian's grasp and looked towards the door to see Frank tapping his foot

"Well, I see your busy celebrating your new motion being passed although, the king has a request" he smiled

Fabian looked at me as we walked back into the ballroom "Motion?"

"You missed it! I stopped the wedding and passed the law that any royal can marry who he or she chooses, when they want" I smiled

Fabian beamed and blew me a kiss as I walked up to Grandpa who was at the podium where I had given my speech

"You wanted to see me?" I asked him

"Yes, well, it's tradition that a bride sings to her newly wed after the ceremony here in Lapura. Even though you didn't exactly get married, the band is already tuned and ready to go so… I was wondering if you mind singing for the crowd?" he asked

"Why not" nothing could ruin this day

He smiled and gestured to the band on the side of the stage. I walked to the band and whispered to the lead what I was going to sing "Hmm… pist… yep" I nodded and gripped the microphone;

" I went everywhere for you

I even did my hair for you

I bought new underwear, they're blue

And I wore 'em just the other day

Love, you know I'll fight for you

I left on the porch light for you

Whether you are sweet or cruel

I'm gonna love you either way

Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you

'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love

Like a satellite, I'm in an orbit all the way around you

And I would fall out into the night

Can't go a minute without your love

Love, I got it bad for you

I saved the best I have for you

You sometimes make me sad and blue

Wouldn't have it any other way

Love, my aim is straight and true

Cupid's arrow is just for you

I even painted my toe nails for you

I did it just the other day

Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you

'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love

Like a satellite I'm in an orbit all the way around you

And I would fall out into the night

Can't go a minute without your love

Oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you

'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love

Where you go, I'll follow

You set the pace, we'll take it fast and slow

I'll follow in your way,

You got me, you got me

A force more powerful than gravity

It's physics, there's no escape

Love, my aim is straight and true

Cupid's arrow is just for you

I even painted my toe nails for you

I did it just the other day

Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you

'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love

Like a satellite I'm in orbit all the way around you

And I would fall out into the night

Can't go a minute without your

Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you

'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love

Love, love, love, love, love

I went everywhere for you

I even did my hair for you

I bought new underwear, they're blue

And I wore 'em just the other day

Love, you know I'll fight for you

I left on the porch light for you

Whether you are sweet or cruel

I'm gonna love you either way

Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you

'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love

Like a satellite, I'm in an orbit all the way around you

And I would fall out into the night

Can't go a minute without your love

Love, I got it bad for you

I saved the best I have for you

You sometimes make me sad and blue

Wouldn't have it any other way

Love, my aim is straight and true

Cupid's arrow is just for you

I even painted my toe nails for you

I did it just the other day

Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you

'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love

Like a satellite I'm in an orbit all the way around you

And I would fall out into the night

Can't go a minute without your love

Oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you

'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love

Where you go, I'll follow

You set the pace, we'll take it fast and slow

I'll follow in your way,

You got me, you got me

A force more powerful than gravity

It's physics, there's no escape

Love, my aim is straight and true

Cupid's arrow is just for you

I even painted my toe nails for you

I did it just the other day

Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you

'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love

Like a satellite I'm in orbit all the way around you

And I would fall out into the night

Can't go a minute without your

Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you

'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love

Love, love, love, love, love"

**THE END! Okay, so I know this story was short but, I have a very large elaborate plan for my next one and needed to get started on it before I forget most of the plot. Thank you! Although, if you really want more, I guess I could push my other story and make this one a couple chapters longer. Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own House of Anubis although, yes I decided to write an epilogue after a ton of great requests via PM. Thank you for those, by the way. Here it is;**

Nina's Pov

She runs around through the palace. I keep trying to tell her that she'll hurt herself but, she never listens. I'll love her any way though, bruised or bronzed. At first, I thought that I wasn't ready, but it comes naturally. When she looks at me with those big eyes, it's almost as if she speaks before she says anything at all. I know he loves her too, nobody can feel hate when they look at her beautiful face. He was the one who wanted her although know, I can't seem to figure out why I thought it would be so hard to love another. So, when I call her name;

"Sara Rutter! Slow down! Princesses don't run like animals, they run like cute little deer" she laughed

Even though I had thought to run from this life too many times, I can't forget my life back in England. I still visit, every summer. While I'm there I try to look for more clues that I know aren't there any more but, you can't stop doing something you love. You just can't stop love, it's fast, strong and one of the best things on Earth, if you can find it.


End file.
